


Life After Deaths

by PerhosLady



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Polyamory, Virtual Reality, postgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerhosLady/pseuds/PerhosLady
Summary: After the 53th season of Danganronpa there comes no more. Shuichi, Kaito and Kokichi have played dozens of seasons and last years of their life have been a different variety of the same killing game. How to survive now when all you have left is the emotional trauma from the last killing games and a love founded from middle of despair?An au where V3 was the tv-program made by using virtual reality. Everyone is alive but not doing very well. Starts from case 5 and keeps going after the game.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Life After Deaths

Kokichi laughed. It was easier than crying and it didn’t matter, not really. He was a liar after all. Maybe then he wouldn’t feel so terrified...and bitter. Shuichi had been right. Suichi really was too smart for his own good. Too honest for Kokichi’s tastes. But like every time Shuichi’s words became reality. _No one wants to be around you. You're alone, Kokichi. And you always will be._ That was why Kokichi was a liar. Sometimes truth hurt, usually, almost always. Truth wasn’t worth the pain. 

Only relief was that his always wouldn’t be there for a very long time. Kokichi sneered for that desperate thought. He wouldn't give in to Monokuma, not at his final moments. It didn’t matter that there was no hope for him. This would be a glorious victory, his final prank. Even though this was against D.I.C.E’s principles. It would be kind of symbolic. A terrible leader should break all the group's principles. But this was worth it. Nobody would be surprised that he went against an oath of not murder. He was a liar after all. When it became a mantra for him? Maybe even before this killing game.

The hydraulic press would come down the moment when he would yell at Kaito that everything was ready. Was he really alone when Kaito was so near? Maybe Shuichi had been wrong. It was weird being here laying on the cold metal trying to get comfort from the texture of Kaito’s jacket. The jacket felt familiar, smelled at home and that was weird. Kokichi didn’t know that he remembered what home smelled like. But his home seemed to smell earth, sweat and something warm he couldn’t locate. Maybe some candy. Weird. Kokichi knew that he was procrastinating, trying to enjoy the final moments of his life. He didn't want to die but he wanted to win. This killing game would end. Maybe thoughts like that could make him sure that giving his own life without a fight would be the right thing to do. And he knew that it would be. Perfect murder, they would crash this game. Maybe he could save even Kaito, them all. It was still a little bit unlikely. His beloved Shuichi was a way too smart for his own good. But even though this was likely a waste of time he couldn’t give up without a fight. He needed to have a reason to die. Other ways it would be just pathetic death. At least he hoped that solving this crime wouldn’t be boring to his beloved.

And with a power of that thought Kokichi yelled at Kaito with a way too cheerful voice to press the button. He was ready or as ready as it was possible to be a situation like this. The press started to come closer surprisingly quickly. Final thought before the cold metal crushed the life from him would have weirded out Kokichi if there had been time to think about it longer.

_This again. How boring. If I keep being so boring they won’t let me in the next season_

Then he woke up. A petite woman took a black visor away and the light made him a blind for a moment. Old memories mixed with the new ones until everything was as clear as usually. Kaito would be here soon. There would still be an investigation and the class trial. Maybe two days. It was a relief. He had two days to be weak.  
“Good morning Ouma. It is April 27th. Your participation in the 53th season of Danganronpa has ended. We really appreciate your participation. You did a marvelous job.” Same nurse that woke him every time. Sometimes Kaito and Shuichi close by giving instructions to breath and say how good he played. Not this time. This time he was alone. It would be interesting to see which one he would see more nightmares: the press or Shuichi’s words.  
“Oh darling, cry as much you want. You have been through a nightmare. But I can’t wait for the class trial. The fans are going crazy even now and they don’t even know who is the victim. Even I know that you are a victim only because you are the one who woke up. I’m pretty sure that this one was maybe your best season.” Woman dried Kokichi's tears and smiled calmly. So full of hope. Kokichi was kind of jealous of her. He wasn’t sure was if the _the one of his best seasons_ was enough for the price he needed to pay now.  
“They all hate me.” His voice sounded winy. It irritated him. Woman just smiled at him and that actually started to feel infuriating.  
“Don’t worry Ouma. They usually start to remember soon after your death and this season doesn't take long anymore. Soon they will remember everything.” Kokichi wasn’t sure how that would change anything.

\--

Kaito sat inside of Exisal. It was too small for his figure and there was so much to do. Ouma’s handwriting was neat and clean which was weird because Kaito always believed that it would have been somehow as childlike as the boy himself. But after today he was sure about one thing. He had always underestimated Ouma’s mind. The plan was good. Cruel and twisted but this could be his final gift to the boy. For a moment he could again feel a little body at his hands and how he dragged it for the blood marks. He could see Ouma’s anger when he finally told the truth. Blood on the white clothes and checkered scarf. He tried not to think the press. A nervous smile when Ouma climbed to his death. The terrible sound of the small body being crushed under the pressure and blood dripping to the floor. Kaito was a murderer even though Kokichi had blackmailed him to do it. There was no regret even though his hands were shaking. Maki couldn’t have become blackened and this could be his last apology to the boy. To let him fulfill his last revenge. Even though the sleep tried to overcome he kept reading. Practising the words, trying it to sound like Kokichi’s. But reluctantly he fell asleep doing it so maybe it wasn’t weird that he dreamed of the brat. 

_“Why are you so obsessed with the truth? It is a worthless currency in here.” Easy laugh and mischievous eyes. Kaito noticed that he felt fond of it, not irritated. Ouma was sitting between his legs, back resting against his chest and Kaito’s hands were curled around the slim waist. Kaito himself was leaning against the bed's headboard. Kokichi was taller than Kaito remembered, older looking but the facial expressions were exactly the same. His hair smelled sweet and those were kind of ticklish against Kaito’s chin._

_Suichi was sitting at the same bed as them. Kaito was not bickering with Ouma, Shuichi was. But his eyes were fond. For time to time he looked at Kaito with that expression that looked for sympathy and understanding. Bickering with Ouma was always something that you needed a companion. Two against one was only fair while dealing with the brat. But Shuichi shake his head and smiled at them. He slowly caressed Oumas cheek and bended to give a peck at Ouma’s hairline. Kaito laughed himself when Ouma pressed his head against Shuichi’s hand like an attention seeking cat.  
“You tell lies to anyone. But the truth is actually hard to get from you. So maybe that is why I appreciate it so much.” Other sneered at Shuichi's words like those were jokes. But the reaction seemed honest so it made Kaito smile relaxed. Shuichi was right. The truthfulness from time to time was refreshing.  
“This will not last, my beloveds. They will find us, tear us apart, destroy all your precious hope you adore so much and maybe then I will ask you was the truth worth of it.” Wicked little troublemaker. But for once it was a truth. So perhaps the other was earned his honestly too.  
“Maybe then we will ask you to lie.” Kaito’s word’s made Ouma turn his head. His eyes were huge and he looked so surprised. Before Kaito had time to react lips were against his. Those were weirdly soft and dry. Kiss was not planned and surprised him like the other did every day. Maybe one day he could predict what he would do next. Today was not the day. Kaito could feel the playful smile that always adored other’s face when he could make him to change his mind. And the other whispered his promise against his lips.  
“I promise that I will lie to you...but that may be a lie. I’m a liar.” He had snorted and let brat giggle of his own smartassness while Shuichi grinned tiredly and shake his head. _

\--

Exical babbled to him with Kokichi’s voice but Suichi knew that it was a lie. It was a lie that was Kokichi’s style even though he knew so certainly that it was Kaito. Dialogue, sick play that made them question which friend they had lost, even the giggle inside of robot, it all was so typical to Kokichi. He didn’t even know how he knew that being so characteristic to the other. But after all this beautiful theater there were only one question. Accept the lie or reveal the truth? There were some kind of weird instinct. Like Kokichi’s dark whisper on the back of his head. _I promise that I will lie to you...but that may be a lie. I’m a liar. I promise that I will lie to you...but that may be a lie. I’m a liar._ Why those words harassed him? Kokichi was dead. That was the only truth. His lies should die with him. Every single one. And that was the last bit of motivation he needed to raise his voice and reveal the truth.

Later trying to find a sleep at hopeless situation Suichi dared to think that Kokichi’s lie could have ended this killing game. The truth just killed once again his friend. The killing game kept going on.

_They will find us, tear us apart, destroy all your precious hope you adore so much and maybe then I will ask you, was the truth worth of it._ Again, words that Shuichi didn’t remember Kokichi ever saying but still ones that haunted him. He could almost see a little smiling boy looking at him like this all would be a joke. _“Why are you so obsessed with the truth? It is a worthless currency in here.”_ Easy laugh and mischievous eyes. Shuichi didn’t know what kind of madness filled him but he whispered faithless words to the dark room.  
“Lie to me, Kokichi.” He fell to the restless dreams of blood coming from Kaito’s mouth and carefree giggles mixed with lies.

\--

They had cleaned Kokichi. Bathed him, brushed his unruly hair to perfection and interviewed him like his opinions mattered.  
“Ouma, please tell me how did you invent all this?” Same questions came season after season. He usually wasn’t blackened and this question was one usually targeted to murderer. But this plan was his masterpiece, not Kaito’s.  
“I was just sure that I wanted to make an unsolvable murder, one that even mastermind couldn’t crack. Other ways it was just playing with the cards the game dealt for me. I hope that I didn’t bore you. And I really hope that Kaito can play his role.” A smile that was full of lies. 

Kokichi knew that the audience loved him because he was unpredictable. At the same time he was so tired of this role and so desperately addicted to it. He didn’t knew who he was if there was not the pressure of being interesting. It didn’t matter what kind of memories the team put inside his head, he always ended up being a wild card. Even when they made him depressed and socially awkward it didn’t make the difference. Those things were just chemical imbalance but Kokichi knew that he was clever and ruthless. He could use trust as well as distrust to be a pawn in this game. Sometimes he was scared that he was only a character, not a person anymore.  
“We all know that Momota, Saihara and you are an established relationship. How did it affect you that this season you were hated by them when the relationship between Akamatsu and Saihara and especially one between Momota and Harukawa bloomed?” Kokichi would kill this interview. The truth? Kokichi hated it. It made him so scared that when Kaito and Shuichi would wake up there was no room for him anymore. After every season like this Kokichi hated himself a little bit more and the interviewer would love to hear crap like that. So he wouldn't give it to him.  
“I can’t wait to hear their reactions to how it felt to have crushes for a girls because ew. And they were so mean to me.” Then he made the childish expression die and put his best manipulative bastard face on. ”But well, nothing is better than the make-up sex.” Interviewer must be a newcomer because he flinched. Usually his mood swings didn’t surprise anyone anymore.  
“You and Amami are the oldest cast of Danganronpa. How you have strength for coming back season after season?” Strength? What a weird question. It wasn’t strength, it was insanity. And audience wanted it.  
“When you are inside a vr, it is real for you. It doesn’t matter how crazy memories they have given to you, or how different kind of personality you remember of having, it feels as real as I feel myself right now. I know that I can make the killing game more interesting. It is an addictive thing to survive from certain death. It is addictive thing to beat mastermind and especially being one. But what I have to give for this world outside of Danganronpa? Absolutely nothing. So as long as they let me, I’m coming back. This is the world I love and where I shine.” Kokichi was silent a little bit time. But after that he grinned at the interviewer.  
“But that may be a lie. I’m a liar, you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a long time since I have done a longer fic but I'm pretty sure this will be one. I appreciate comments and I hope that my English is not too bad. This is a great practice at least.


End file.
